Syndrome
by M9
Summary: Remus befindet sich in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Situation, die sich aber bald ändert.


Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehört nix mir, sondern alles JKR, ihren Anwälten, Warner und wer weiß wem noch. Ich hatte nur ein wenig Spaß mit den Jungs.

Pairing: Remus/Severus

Kink: Körperbehaarung

Timeline: Nach Band 6

Bemerkung: Hier kommt also das Junge des Mörder-Voyeur-und-Sex-im-Freien-Plotbunnys (nachzulesen auf FFde unter dem Titel 'Vorlieben', da es für FFnet zu hoch im Rating ist), den mir Lorelei im Rahmen der Kinky-Challenge eingebrockt hat. -das Vieh mal zu seiner Patentante winken läßt- Ich wußte doch, daß man Seidenstrümpfe noch zu was anderem verwenden kann hüstelt ;-)

Viel Spaß mit der Story!

**

* * *

**

**Syndrome**

Remus starrte überrascht auf die sich öffnende Tür. Normalerweise wurde diese nur drei Mal am Tag geöffnet. Einmal zum Frühstück, einmal zum Mittag- und einmal zum Abendessen. Nun war es schon dunkel – das konnte er deutlich durch das vergitterte Kellerfenster sehen – und trotzdem bewegte sich die Tür in ihren langsam vor sich hinrostenden Angeln, als würde jemand dagegen drücken. Die Klinke bewegte sich jedoch nicht und langsam keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf, daß vielleicht jemand kam, um ihn endlich zu befreien. So vorsichtig bewegte sich normalerweise nur jemand, der nicht wußte, was ihn erwartete. Doch seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht: Es war wieder nur Severus, der im Türrahmen erschien. Der Grund für das Nichtbenutzen der Türklinke war ein Tablett, welches er vorsichtigst mit beiden Händen vor sich herjonglierte, um die darauf in ihrer Halterung stehende Phiole nicht umzuwerfen.

„Grmpf", entwich es Remus enttäuscht und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Severus quittierte dies nur mit einem kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, dann bewegte er sich schon weiter mit seiner kostbaren Fracht vorwärts.

„Trink!", konnte Remus gleich darauf die strenge Stimme des Tränkemeisters vernehmen und der strenge Geruch, der ihm dabei in die Nase stieg, ließ ihn dann doch den Kopf wieder zurückdrehen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Wolfsbanntrank, was sonst?", blaffte Severus patzig zurück. „In einer Woche ist schon Vollmond...", ergänzte er dann noch, etwas ruhiger.

Remus starrte seinen Gegenüber nur fassungslos an. „Schon?", fragte er überrascht. Wenn in einer Woche Vollmond war, dann bedeutete das, daß er schon seit ganzen zwei Wochen hier in diesem Keller gefangen war. Er war dreieinhalb Wochen vor Vollmond aufgebrochen, um Severus zu suchen, und nach nur drei Tagen hatte er ihn sogar gefunden – und ließ sich doch glatt von ihm gefangen nehmen. Wenn in einer Woche schon Vollmond war, dann hieß das, daß er schon ganze zwei Wochen hier war. Und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wurde seine Hoffnung, doch noch gefunden zu werden, geringer.

„Ja, _schon_!", erklärte Severus – für seine Art noch recht geduldig – und streckte die Phiole wieder näher an Remus' Mund heran.

Der Gefangene senkte die Augen, blickte zurück zu Severus und preßte einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, bevor er aufsässig meinte: „Ich trinke das nicht! Du könntest mir sonstwas vorsetzen..."

Severus knurrte leicht. „Wenn ich Sie töten wollte, hätte ich das doch schon längst tun können, Lupin! Nun hören Sie auf sich wie ein störrisches Kind zu benehmen und trinken Sie. Es ist wirklich nur der Wolfsbanntrank..."

Remus verengte die Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen. Er versuchte Severus einzuschätzen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Der andere hatte, wie immer, seine perfekte Maske auf, durch die keinerlei Gefühle drangen – außer natürlich Ungeduld in Bezug auf ihn. Vorsichtig schnüffelte er. Es roch eindeutig nach Wolfsbanntrank. Er hatte das Zeug schon oft genug schlucken müssen, um zu wissen, wie es roch. Außerdem: Severus hatte Recht: Wenn er ihn hatte umbringen wollen, hätte er das schon längst tun können. Und wenn er hier wirklich noch die ganze Woche verbringen mußte, würde ein wenig Wolfsbanntrank sicher nicht schaden. Vor allem, wenn er vom wohl besten Tränkemeister Englands – welcher Severus eindeutig war, wie Remus unumwunden zugeben mußte – gebraut worden war.

Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf vor, um an der Flüssigkeit nippen zu können, doch die Handschellen – Muggelhandschellen, wie Remus ironischerweise festgestellt hatte – verhinderten, daß er richtig rankam. Sofort drehte Severus die Phiole ein wenig, damit Remus richtig trinken konnte und gab ihr auch die richtige Neigung, so daß sein Gefangener auch wirklich den ganzen Inhalt schlucken konnte.

Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als seine Geschmacksnerven bemerkten, was ihnen da angetan wurde. Doch es war schon zu spät. Der Trank war schon seine Kehle hinab geronnen und zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkte er wirklich nur die Nebenwirkungen, wie sie beim Wolfsbanntrank üblich waren.

„Gut!", meinte Severus trocken. Er legte die nun leere Phiole auf sein Tablett und erhob sich von der Matratze, auf der er sich neben Remus niedergelassen hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür hörte Remus sein übliches „Gute Nacht, Lupin. Schlafen Sie gut. Wir sehen uns morgen", und nun war ihm klar, warum es nach dem Abendessen gefehlt hatte.

Seine übliche Antwort: Ein unwilliges Schnauben, hatte ebenfalls gefehlt, was er nun nachholte. Da zog Severus schon die Tür zu und er war wieder alleine.

* * *

Während er sich versuchte in eine bequemere Position zu schieben, dachte Remus – wie so oft in den letzten Tagen – über seine Situation nach. Sein ‚Gefängniswärter', wie er Severus am Anfang immer genannt hatte, wurde ihm von Tag zu Tag suspekter.

Remus hatte den Tränkemeister gestellt. Doch mit einem ihm unbekannten Spruch hatte dieser ihn relativ schnell ausgeknockt. Als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er sich in diesem Keller wiedergefunden. Er war ein Gefangener gewesen – das bewiesen die Handschellen, mit denen er an das obere Bettgestell und die Fußfesseln, mit denen er an das untere Ende des Bettes gefesselt war eindeutig. Ansonsten konnte er nicht sagen, daß es ihm schlecht ging – abgesehen eben von der Tatsache, daß er keine Gesellschaft hatte und nicht hingehen konnte, wohin er wollte.

Severus ‚fütterte' ihn drei Mal täglich mit so hervorragenden Speisen, wie sie selbst die Hauselfen in Hogwarts nicht besser hätten zubereiten können. Nach dem Essen begleitete er ihn zu etwas, was man mit etwas Phantasie noch als Waschraum bezeichnen konnte. Danach begleitete er ihn wieder zu dem Bett zurück, an das er festgemacht wurde, da die Kellertür nicht durch ein Schloß zu sichern war.

Beim ersten Mal, als sie dieses Prozedere geübt hatten, hatte er sich noch versucht zu befreien. Doch die gnadenlos ausgeführten Imperio von Severus hatten ihn davon inzwischen abgebracht. Ja, Snape hatte ihn tatsächlich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt, damit er ihm nicht davon lief. Er war entsetzt gewesen. Doch dann war nur der Befehl gekommen, daß Remus sich waschen und seine Notdurft verrichten sollte, bevor es wieder zu dem eisernen Bettgestell, auf dem sogar eine wirklich bequeme Matratze lag, zurück ging. Kaum wieder angekettet hatte der Tränkemeister den Fluch wieder von ihm genommen und so war es jedes Mal gewesen, wenn er versucht hatte etwas zu unternehmen. Severus verfluchte ihn, damit er die Sachen machte, die er sollte, ohne abzuhauen, und sobald er wieder sicher angekettet war, wurde der Fluch aufgelöst. Das hatte sich Anfangs aufs Waschen bezogen und auf die ‚Fütterung'. Doch inzwischen hatte sich Remus so sehr daran gewöhnt, daß ihn Snape eigenhändig fütterte, daß er brav aß, was ihm vorgesetzt wurde, ohne daß er ihn verfluchen mußte. Wenn er dabei nicht die ganze Zeit angekettet gewesen wäre, hätte er das Essen sogar genießen können – er selbst war nämlich lange kein so guter Koch, wie Severus es augenscheinlich zu sein schien.

Zu etwas anderem als der Körperpflege oder dem Essen war er nie gezwungen worden. Sein Wächter versuchte ihn nicht auszuhorchen und foltern wollte er ihn bisher auch nicht.

Er lag einfach hier auf dem Bett, bewegte immer wieder seine Beine, damit sie nicht einschliefen und die Muskeln verkümmerten und war zum Nichtstun verdammt. Die einzige Abwechslung für ihn war das Betrachten der Kleidungsstücke, die in diesem Kellerraum aufbewahrt wurden. Doch selbst die antiksten Kleider verloren nach zwei Wochen ihren Reiz, so daß sich Remus auch damit nicht mehr ablenken konnte.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, sich so weit auf dem Bett hinunter zu schieben, daß er den Kopf auf das weiche Kissen betten konnte. Die Hände mußte er zwar immer noch über dem Kopf halten, da sie ja an einer der Eisenstangen des Kopfendes festgemacht waren, aber sie lagen auf dem Kissen hoch genug, als daß sie ihm nicht einschliefen. Und – es überraschte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue, aber – er konnte tatsächlich einschlafen.

* * *

Eine Woche später war es dann soweit: Vollmond.

Pflichtbewußt hatte Severus jeden Abend den Wolfsbanntrank vorbeigebracht und auch an diesem Abend öffnete sich die Tür wieder und der Tränkemeister trat mit einer der üblichen Phiole ein. Etwas war jedoch an diesem Abend anders.

Nachdem Remus den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, war Severus nicht gleich gegangen, sondern hatte begonnen, ihn mit einem Zauber zu entkleiden. Erst hatte er sein Hemd verschwinden gefühlt und in Severus' Hand wieder auftauchen sehen. Dann war seine lange Hose dran, in die er seit nunmehr ganzen drei Wochen, jeden Morgen nach der Hygieneprozedur, wieder hatte schlüpfen müssen.

„Severus!", protestierte er schwach, doch dieser blockte ihn sofort ab.

„Wollen Sie etwa, daß Ihre Lumpen noch mehr Löcher bekommen, wenn Sie sich in einen Wolf verwandeln? Ich werde Sie Ihnen garantiert nicht wieder zusammenflicken..."

Remus grummelte zwar noch etwas, wurde aber still. Er war sowieso in der unterlegeneren Position und konnte sich nicht wehren. Jeglicher weiterer Protest hätte also nichts genutzt.

Erst bei der Unterhose stoppte Severus. „Ich denke... ich denke..." Er stotterte tatsächlich etwas. „Ich denke, _das_ genügt."

Remus verzog das Gesicht. „Und was ist beim _nächsten_ Vollmond?", fragte er sarkastisch. Sein Wolf würde von der Unterhose garantiert nicht begeistert sein und sie schnellstmöglich loswerden wollen.

„Bis dahin haben wir sicher eine andere Lösung gefunden..." Mit diesen Worten und Remus' Kleidung auf dem Arm, stolzierte Severus hinaus.

Remus starrte auf die sich schließende Tür und lachte einmal rauh. „Wir?", fragte er in die Stille, die ihn umgab. Er fragte sich, warum Severus glaubte, daß er da mithelfen würde. Schließlich war _er_ der Gefangene.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Ketten und er seufzte leise. Er hatte zwar gehofft, daß er sie loswerden würde, aber ihm war auch selbst klar, daß Severus es nie riskieren würde, daß er in der Zeit bis zur Verwandlung womöglich doch noch einen Fluchtversuch unternahm, indem er die anderen Kellerräume nach etwas hilfreichem durchsuchte. Der Wolf kam, nach der Verwandlung, alleine aus der Fesselung heraus und in dieser Form konnte er – außer Dinge zu zerstören – nicht viel ausrichten. Egal, was es im Gang oder den sonst zu erreichenden Gegebenheiten, zu finden galt.

Erneut seufzte er. Da konnte er wohl einfach nichts machen, außer sich geistig schon mal auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Verwandlung einzustellen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Remus auf, als er kühle Hände auf seinem Körper spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und schielte unter dem über seinem Kopf liegenden Arm hervor. So konnte er beobachten, wie Severus die Kratzer an seinem Oberkörper vorsichtig mit einer Salbe behandelte. Remus tat, als wäre er noch ohnmächtig. Vielleicht würde Severus ja zu lange zögern und er konnte genug Kräfte sammeln, um den anderen zu überwältigen. Er ließ die Behandlung daher geduldig über sich ergehen, auch, als er auf den Bauch gedreht wurde, so daß Severus seinen Rücken einschmieren konnte.

Auch die behaarten Beine wurden von Severus versorgt und fasziniert fuhren seine Finger langsam durch die vielen kleinen Haare, die sich nach der Verwandlung immer noch dort hielten. Sie waren am Abend vorher noch nicht da gewesen. Da hatte der unter Zauberern übliche Enthaarungszauber für solche Körperteile noch gewirkt. Die Verwandlung schien diesen Spruch allerdings außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Eine leichte Zuckung verriet Remus dann. Severus war dadurch sofort wieder auf der Hut und kaum drehte sich Remus, um Snape seine Beine in den Leib rammen zu können, lag dieser auch schon mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf ihm und preßte ihn fest auf den Boden.

Remus' Hände wurden über seinem Kopf festgehalten und ein Knie preßte sich schmerzhaft in seinen linken Oberschenkel. Der Unterlegene jappste vor Schmerz nach Luft und blickte nach oben, direkt in Severus Augen, die ihn finster anstarrten.

Severus atmete heftig nach dieser Anstrengung und öffnete den Mund, um besser Luft holen zu können. Seine Finger umklammerten die Handgelenke des anderen, die ebenfalls stärker behaart waren nach dieser Nacht, und plötzlich und überraschend beugte er sich weiter runter und preßte Remus einen unbeherrschten Kuß auf die Lippen.

Remus war so überrascht, daß seine Gegenwehr vollends erlahmte. Dennoch analysierte sein Verstand, was hier gerade geschah: Severus' Lippen lagen auf seinen und langsam begannen sie sich zu öffnen. Eine Zunge spielte mit seinen Lippen und ganz automatisch öffnete auch Remus seine Lippen einen Spalt breit. Sein Gehirn stellte nebenbei fest, daß sich Severus' Haltung verändert hatte. Doch die Hände, die ihn gnadenlos festhielten, wurden nicht lockerer.

Remus wußte nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Zumindest wußte er nun, auf was er sich wohl als nächstes gefaßt machen durfte. Wenn der Morgen schon _so_ anfing...

Da löste sich Severus genauso plötzlich von ihm, wie er ihn mit dem Kuß überrascht hatte. Glänzende Augen sahen ihn an und langsam schien der Schwarzhaarige wieder vollends in die Wirklichkeit zurückzugleiten, aus der er einen Moment lang beinahe verschwunden gewesen wäre. „Ich...", stammelte er und Remus blickte nur mit verwirrten Augen zu ihm hoch. Er hatte schon lange vermutet, daß Severus mehr auf das eigene Geschlecht stand, doch warum wollte er ihn scheinbar erst und hörte dann auf? So absurd das ganze doch war, so fühlte sich Remus doch einen Moment verletzt, bis auch beim ihm sein Verstand wieder vollends einrastete.

„Entschuldigung...", murmelte Severus derweil von sich selbst entsetzt und griff mit der einen Hand – mit der anderen hielt er Remus Arme immer noch fest, obwohl dieser momentan an Widerstand gar nicht mehr zu denken schien – nach einem der Seidenstrümpfe, die der Wolf nachts zusammen mit anderen Kleidungsstücken im Kellerflur verteilt hatte. Mit diesem Band er die Arme seines Gefangenen fest zusammen und löste sich dann ganz langsam und vorsichtig, seinen Zauberstab angriffsbereit erhoben, von der warmen menschlichen Unterlage, auf der er immer noch lag. „Ich nehme an, Sie können alleine laufen, Lupin!", schnarrte seine Stimme, nicht mehr ganz so kalt und gefaßt durch die Luft, und Remus nickte. Severus machte eine auffordernde Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und Remus erhob sich langsam.

Beim Aufstehen sah er seine Kleider neben Severus liegen und blickte fragend darauf.

Der andere trat zur Seite. „Aufheben und anziehen!" Inzwischen klang er schon etwas gefaßter, doch noch immer fehlte die übliche, extreme Schärfe in seiner Aufforderung.

Dennoch nickte Remus und war erleichtert, als er seine Blöße endlich mit ein paar Shorts – die scheinbar von Severus selbst stammten – bedecken konnte. Vorher hatte er nur an die Flucht gedacht und seine Nacktheit ignoriert. Als er jetzt so vor Severus stand wurde sie ihm erst vollends bewußt.

Es ging etwas umständlich mit zusammen gebundenen Händen und nur durch die Hilfe eines weiteren durch Severus ausgesprochenen Zaubers, doch als Remus fertig angezogen war, machen sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer mit dem Bett, in dem es nur verheerend aussah. Moony hatte – trotz des Wolfsbanntrankes – in der Nacht ganze Arbeit geleistet: Kein Stück lag mehr auf dem anderen. Viele Kleider waren völlig zerfetzt, die Matratze hatte tiefe Kratzspuren und die Handschellen waren doch tatsächlich zerbissen. Die eisernen Fußfesseln hatte Moony nicht mit seinen starken Zähnen malträtieren können. So lagen sie einfach nur auf dem Boden, unter einem Berg von Kissenfedern. Der Kopfkissenbezug bestand nur noch aus losen Fasern und war nicht mehr zu retten.

Snape scheuchte seinen Gefangenen zum Bett zurück und band seine Hände mit zwei Seidenstrümpfen ans Kopfende. Dann sorgte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes dafür, daß sich der Riß in der Matratze schloß und bedeutete Remus seine Beine auf das Bett zu heben, damit er auch diese wieder festmachen konnte.

Remus sah in dem Moment keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu gehorchen und ließ es daher zu, daß Severus ihn wieder ankettete. Dabei glaubte er, als Severus' Finger heimlich etwas zu weit um seine Beine strichen ein leises und fasziniertes „So weich", zu hören, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere das wirklich gesagt hatte. Schnell stand der Tränkemeister wieder auf, räumte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes notdürftig auf und ließ ihn alleine.

„Ich werde Ihnen gleich etwas zum Frühstück bringen", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Remus starrte ihm nur entgeistert nach.

* * *

Der ‚Vorfall', wie Remus es nun für sich nannte, war nun zwei Tage her. Das Zimmer war aufgeräumt, er hatte ein neues Kissen und nun wartete er darauf, daß Severus ihm sein Frühstück brachte und ihn sich waschen ließ. Auf letzteres wartete er etwas mehr, da es bei ihm heute wirklich dringend war.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Severus ein Einsehen und ließ ihn sich an diesem Tag _zuerst_ um seine Körperhygiene kümmern. Er wurde in das Beinahe-Bad geführt – also eigentlich war es eher ein Raum mit einem Waschbecken und einem großen Loch im Boden, welches sich wohl durch Zauberei selbst reinigte – und verrichtete seine Notdurft. Schon längst hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, daß Severus ihn nicht mal dabei aus den Augen ließ. Er war jedoch dankbar, daß er sich in diesen Momenten wenigstens zur Seite drehte und ihn nicht so offensichtlich beobachtete wie sonst. Aber er war sicher, daß ihn die schwarzen Pupillen des anderen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus immer wieder taxierten, um zu verhindern, daß er irgend eine ‚Dummheit' beging.

Als er sich ausführlich wusch bemerkte er die Blicke, mit denen Severus' Augen immer wieder an seinen behaarten Beinen hängen blieben. Auch seine Brust und seine Arme waren durch seine Verwandlung stärker behaart, aber an seinen Beinen bemerkte er am meisten, daß er kein reiner Mensch war.

So war es auch am Vortag gewesen. Severus Augen hatten sich förmlich an seiner Behaarung festgesaugt und die Blicke, die ihn üblicherweise nur unmerklich in Schach hielten waren an diesem Tag beinahe unerträglich für ihn gewesen. Genauso ging es ihm heute. Er konnte Severus einfach nicht mehr so gut ignorieren, wenn dieser ihn so anstarrte.

Daher drehte er sich irgendwann direkt zu dem Tränkemeister um und sprach ihn an. „Severus, könntest du BITTE den Enthaarungszauber über mich sprechen? Dann stört uns das..." Remus machte eine vage Handbewegung über seinen nur mit Shorts bekleideten Körper. „...beide nicht mehr."

Severus' Augen ruhten einen weiteren Moment auf Remus' Beinen, bevor sein Blick sich in Lupins' bohrte. „Nein! Und nun machen Sie weiter!"

Die Worte kamen mit solch einer Schärfe, daß Remus es gar nicht wagte, zu wiedersprechen. Er machte also stumm weiter, nicht verstehend, warum der andere das nicht einfach tun konnte. Sonst kümmerte er sich doch auch um alles so gut. Vielleicht war das jedoch nur seine Art, ihn doch irgendwie zu quälen. Doch daran glaubte er eigentlich nicht wirklich.

Als Remus fertig angezogen war, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in seine ‚Zelle' und Remus konnte sich über sein Frühstück hermachen. Zur Erleichterung des Braunhaarigen durfte er inzwischen selbst essen und mußte sich nicht mehr füttern lassen – was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, daß er in seiner Wolfsform sehr effizient gewesen war, was die Zerstörung der Handschellen anging. So machte ihn Severus immer noch mit den Seidenstrümpfen fest. Das war nicht sonderlich angenehm. Doch Severus sorgte dafür, daß er immer ein wenig länger losgemacht war, damit seine Durchblutung nicht zu sehr darunter litt. Im Grunde wäre Remus aber lieber gewesen, wenn die Handschellen noch da wären, da er mit diesen wesentlich einfacher seine heimlichen Übungen ausführen konnte, um seine Muskulatur auch in dieser Gefangenschaft fit zu halten.

Remus trank gerade langsam den heißen Tee, den Severus ihm serviert hatte und konnte sogar ansatzweise genießen, daß er mit frischen Teeblättern aufgebrüht worden war, da fiel ihm der leicht abwesende Blick Severus' auf.

Er folgte den Augen, die regelrecht gebannt auf seine von den Hosen verdeckten Beine, starrten. Irgendwie wirkte Severus in diesem Moment, als würde er einem melancholischen Tagtraum nachhängen. Remus fragte sich, was den Tränkemeister so sehr beschäftigen konnte, daß er seine übliche Wachsamkeit vernachlässigte. Dann sah er seine Chance: Er konnte zwar nicht fliehen, weil seine Beine schon wieder festgekettet waren, aber vielleicht konnte er Severus wenigstens mit ein paar Fragen so überrumpeln, daß er Antworten bekam.

„Warum?", fragte er in die Stille und sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gefängniswächters.

„Was, warum, Lupin?", fragte dieser nämlich prompt zurück.

„Warum hast du mich nicht gleich getötet? Oder deinen Kumpanen übergeben?", erklärte Remus und sprudelte gleich mit noch mehr Fragen hervor. „Warum versorgst du mich hier, beinahe wie in einem drei Sterne Hotel – abgesehen davon, daß ich nicht aufstehen und weggehen darf? Und..." Bei dieser letzten Frage stockte Remus ein wenig. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er Severus darauf ansprechen sollte, aber irgendwie mußte er hier ja weiterkommen – und wenn es nur auf dieser Ebene ging, dann mußte er eben diese Frage stellen. „Und warum hast du mich Vorvorgestern geküßt?"

Die Frage kam mit solcher Klarheit, daß Severus nur überrascht blinzeln konnte. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen „Weil...", doch dann schloß er ihn wieder, nur um ihn erneut zu öffnen und etwas anderes zu fragen, als das, was er scheinbar zuerst sagen wollte. „Sind Sie so langsam fertig, Lupin? Ich habe heute auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, als Ihnen beim Essen zuzusehen..." Schon begann er mit einem Zauberstabschlenk die Dinge alle wieder auf das Tablett fliegen zu lassen.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Remus und schaffte es sogar, eine leichte Amüsiertheit in seine Stimme zu legen. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck..."

Wieder blinzelte Severus. Remus schien ihn wirklich verwirren zu können. „Was für einen Eindruck hatten Sie _nicht_?"

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß du etwas anderes zu tun hast..." Und tatsächlich spielte ein leichtes Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel.

Severus stockte für einen Moment. „Was soll das heißen?", wollte er dann mit scharfer Stimme wissen.

Remus riß sich zusammen. Er wollte Severus nicht wütend machen, aber er mußte ihn trotzdem aus der Reserve locken. Bisher war noch keine seiner Fragen beantwortet.

„Du kümmerst dich so ausgiebig um mich, als ob es den Anschein hat, daß du _viel_ Zeit haben mußt...", erklärte Remus so vorsichtig wie möglich.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", schnauzte ihn Severus wütend an, schnappte sich das Tablett und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum.

Wieder einmal starrte Remus ihm nach, bis er erfreut feststellte, daß seine Fragen zumindest eine Wirkung gehabt hatten: Severus war aus sich heraus gegangen – und – hatte glatt vergessen ihn wieder festzubinden.

* * *

Einige Zeit später – Remus versuchte gerade irgend etwas Brauchbares in dem neugewonnenen Bewegungsradius zu finden, um seine Fußfesseln lösen zu können – rauschte Severus wieder ins Zimmer.

Erschrocken fuhr Remus' Kopf hoch. „Severus?", fragte er, die Augen leicht ängstlich auf das wütend aussehende Gesicht Severus' richtend.

„Rutschen Sie wieder hoch!", befahl dieser daraufhin und Remus wurde klar, daß er wieder festgebunden werden sollte.

„Severus, ich kann doch eh nicht frei kommen...!", nörgelte er und zeigte auf die fest sitzenden Fußfesseln.

„Lupin!", war alles, was Severus mit scharfer Stimme sagte und der Blick, der ihn traf, genügte dem Braunhaarigen, daß er sich seufzend fügte. Er rutschte auf der Matratze nach oben und streckte den linken Arm hoch, den Severus – wie üblich – als erstes am Bettgestell befestigte.

Wartend saß Severus einen Moment später neben seinem auf dem Rücken liegenden Gefangenen.

„Warum?", versuchte es Remus erneut, doch Severus reagierte nicht auf die Frage. Statt dessen schlenkerte er mit dem zweiten Seidenstrumpf in Richtung seines rechten Armes und deutete ihm somit an, daß er diesen auch hochlegen sollte.

Remus bewegte den Arm und Severus beugte sich schon über ihn, um diesen auch festzubinden, da änderte Remus seine Richtung und legte seine Hand statt dessen in den Nacken des anderen Mannes.

„Gib mir noch einen Kuß", verlangte er.

Severus blinzelte ihn nur platt an. „Warum?" Nun war es an ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Er verstand nicht, warum Lupin dies von ihm verlangte. Das zeichnete sich deutlich an seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ab. Etwas entsetzt hatte er auch geklungen. Bisher hatte Remus, wenn er ihn in dieser Position erwischte, immer nur versucht, ihn doch irgendwie zu überwältigen. _Das_ hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.

Doch auch Remus gab ihm nicht gleich Antwort. „Tu es einfach...", verlangte er. Seine Finger bewegten sich leicht streichelnd in Severus' Nacken und irgendwas machte in Severus ‚klick' und er befolgte einfach nur noch diesen Befehl.

Seine Lippen legten sich zögernd und sanft auf die, des anderen Mannes und begannen sich zu bewegen. Seine Zunge fuhr automatisch über die wunderbar weichen Lippen von Remus. Doch als dieser Begann den Kuß zu erwidern, schreckte Severus zurück.

„Lupin", kreischte er auf. „Was soll das?"

Der Arm des anderen wollte ihn zurück halten, doch unwirsch streifte er ihn ab. Dann wurde ihm bewußt, zu was er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Er setzte sich vollends auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen. Gleich darauf blickte er schon wieder Remus an, dessen Rechte nun schlaff auf seinem Bauch lag.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er, tief Atem schöpfend.

Remus sah ihn nur aus unglaublich großen Augen an und leise fuhr Severus fort. „Was sollte das? Sie müßten mich doch eigentlich hassen und mich verachten... und nicht von mir küssen lassen wollen?"

Remus sah ihn weiter an und nach einigen Sekunden der Stille verneinte er. „Ich hasse dich nicht – auch nicht für das hier." Er deutete in den Raum. „Und ich verachte dich auch nicht."

„Was?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Und – warum...?" Er schluckte trocken.

„Ich hatte _Angst_, als du mich das erste Mal geküßt hast...", erklärte Remus mit einer ihm selbst unheimlichen Ruhe.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Severus, selbst nicht wissend, warum er sich auf diese Diskussion einließ.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht...", meinte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Küß mich noch mal!", verlangte er dann.

Severus starrte ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Ich verspreche auch, dich nicht wieder festzuhalten dabei..." Wie zur Verdeutlichung, daß er sie da liegen lassen wollte, klopfte er mit seiner Rechten auf seinen Bauch.

Severus starrte auf die Hand und die feinen Härchen, die unter dem Ärmel des Hemdes hervorlugten, und wie unter Trance begann er sich hinunter zu beugen. Seine Lippen berührten erneut die seines Gefangenen.

Remus' Lippen teilten sich wieder unter der tastenden Zunge und diesmal schreckte Severus nicht zurück, als Remus begann ihm entgegenzukommen. Langsam und behutsam tasteten sich beide voran und Remus ließ es zu, daß Severus seinen Mund auskundschaftete.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah Severus lange auf Lupin hinab, der ihn ruhig von unten beobachtete. „Noch mal...", verlangte dieser leise. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher..." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er scheu.

Severus schluckte hart, schloß seine Augen einen Moment, um sie gleich wieder weit aufgerissen auf Remus zu richten. „Ich... kann... nicht...", meinte er und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Er griff nach Remus' freier Hand und diese ließ sich ohne Wiederstand hoch legen und festbinden. Severus Finger fuhren über die Haare an Remus' Rist. Dann löste er sich schwerfällig von ihm.

Und wieder war es an Remus zu fragen: „Warum?" Er war immer noch unheimlich ruhig, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er sich so fühlte. Er wollte einfach nur eine Antwort. Egal, was für eine.

Severus schüttelte, unwillig die Frage zu beantworten, den Kopf. Stattdessen stellte er eine Gegenfrage: „Und, hatten Sie immer noch Angst?"

Remus brauchte einen Moment, um sich über die Antwort wirklich klar zu werden. „Nein", lautete dann sein Urteil.

„Gut", meinte Severus nur, bevor er aufstand, seinen Zauberstab von einem nahen Kleiderstapel holte, an den Remus mit Sicherheit nicht herangekommen wäre – hätte er ihn doch überwältigt – und sich zur Tür begab.

„Warum weigerst du dich eigentlich, den Enthaarungszauber über mich zu sprechen?", holte ihn Remus' Stimme noch vor der Tür ein. Doch Severus' Schritte beschleunigten sich nur.

* * *

„Weil ich Haare mag... vor allem an _Ihnen_...", sagte Severus, als er das Mittagessen brachte.

Remus' Augen schlugen auf. Er hatte noch ein wenig vor sich hingedämmert und gewartet, was Severus tun würde und nun war er überrascht, daß er doch noch eine Antwort erhielt.

Er drehte den Kopf, nur um an Severus' nicht ganz so beherrschter Miene feststellen zu können, daß diesem diese Worte sichtlich schwer gefallen waren.

„An _mir_?", war alles, was er fragte und Severus nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Seine Haare fielen nach vorne und bedeckten nach dieser Bewegung seinen Gesichtsausdruck, doch Remus war sich sicher, daß er _seinen_ überraschten Ausdruck immer noch gut beobachten konnte.

Remus starrte Severus eine Weile an, in der dieser sich keinen Millimeter rührte. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf sein neues Kissen fallen und murmelte: „Ist das auch die Antwort auf die anderen Fragen?"

Es blieb still und Remus erklärte ganz automatisch, was er meinte: „Lieferst du mich deswegen nicht an die anderen aus und behandelst du mich deshalb so gut? Weil du mich eigentlich _magst_?"

Wieder blieb es still und irgendwann erklang ein leises „Ja" von Seiten Severus'.

„Du hältst mich hier also gefangen, damit _deine_ Kumpane mich nicht bekommen und wahrscheinlich auch, daß ich dich nicht an _meine_ Leute verrate, weil du mich _magst_?", faßte Remus noch mal zusammen, nur, um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja...", erklang es schon etwas knurrender von Snape, der es nicht mochte, wenn er etwas mehrmals sagen mußte, und Remus konnte nicht mehr anders, als zu lachen.

Er lachte lauthals, bis ihm die Wangen vor Lachen schmerzten.

Severus sagte gar nichts dazu. Er ertrug still Remus' Gelächter, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und abrupt von dem Kleiderhaufen aufstand, auf dem er gesessen hatte, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Severus!", hielt ihn die Stimme von Remus auf, der so plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen, wie er angefangen hatte.

„Was?", fragte Severus knurrig, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich..." Nun war es Lupin, dem es schwer fiel zu sagen, was er wollte. „Ich... ich mag dich auch!"

Severus schoß herum. Seine Miene spiegelte so deutlich seinen Unglauben wieder, daß Remus beinahe der Atem stockte. Dann legte sich wieder die übliche Maske über das Gesicht seines alten Schulkameraden.

„Die Muggel nennen das Stockholm-Syndrom", erklang seine monotone Stimme. Er sprach weiter, als würde er einem seiner Schüler etwas erklären. „Ein Entführungsopfer empfindet nach längerer Gefangenschaft Freundschaft, oft sogar Liebe für seinen Entführer."

„Ach, und warum habe ich dich dann gesucht?" Nun war Remus derjenige, dessen Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte, nicht, wie üblich, Severus.

„Um sich an mir für den Mord an Albus zu rächen...", meinte dieser trocken und deprimiert klingend.

„Dann hätte ich nicht nur versucht dich mit einem _Petrificus_ erstarren zu lassen!", antwortete Remus schlagfertig.

„Sie wollten mich sicher den Behörden übergeben. Für Selbstjustiz sind Sie zu Ehrenhaft."

Remus grinste schief über Severus' Sturheit keine andere Antwort zuzulassen. „_Nein_, Severus", begann er zu erklären. „Ich habe dich gesucht, weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, daß du Albus für Voldemort getötet hast..."

„Warum sollte ich ihn sonst getötet haben?" Severus hob fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen. Langsam war er neugierig auf Lupins Gedankenspiele.

„Vermutlich wegen irgend eines des verrückten Pläne von Albus."

„Ein seltsamer Plan, sich selbst zu opfern...", konterte Severus.

„Dumbledore hat schon häufiger Dinge getan und verlangt, die kein Außenstehender verstehen kann...", antwortete Remus, auf seiner Meinung beharrend. „Ich hielt dich schon immer für einen Menschen, der von allen nur verkannt wird. Ich... ich _mag_ dich wirklich..." Es hatte ihn Mut gekostet das zu sagen, aber Severus eigenes Eingeständnis und dessen Verhalten bei seinem letzten Kuß hatten ihm den Rücken gestärkt.

Severus beobachtete Remus genau bei seiner Aussage und schließlich seufzte er. Da der andere garantiert nicht plötzlich zum genialen Schauspieler mutiert war, mußte es wirklich die Wahrheit sein, die er sagte.

„Ok, Sie _mögen_ mich also", meinte er daher. „Und ich mag _Sie_... und wieso haben sie so laut gelacht?"

Wieder begann ein extrem breites Grinsen über Remus' Gesicht zu spielen. „Na, überleg doch mal: Du hältst mich hier seit über drei Wochen gefangen und wir schaffen es nicht mal zu klären, daß das eigentlich ein totales Mißverständnis ist, wir eigentlich auf der selben Seite stehen und uns auch noch _gern_ haben..."

Langsam begriff auch Severus die Ironie der Situation und kurz darauf stimmte er schon in das wieder ertönende Lachen von Remus ein.

* * *

Drei Vollmonde später war Voldemort besiegt, Severus rehabilitiert und Remus und er planten ihre Hochzeit – immer unterbrochen von kleineren und größeren Beteuerungen, wie sie doch die Stärken, aber auch die Schwächen des anderen liebten.

* * *

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie angenehm sich das anfühlt... wie ein warmer Teppich..." Severus war immer wieder begeistert, wenn er Remus an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen liebkosen und streicheln konnte.

* * *

„Warum hast du eigentlich früher nie was gesagt?"

Severus starrte seinen Liebsten schockiert an.

„Ok, ok... du und Gefühle, ich verstehe...", meinte Remus lachend und kümmerte sich wieder um eine etwas deutlicher ihre Bedürfnisse ausdrückende Körperstelle von Severus.

* * *

„Nein, ich werde dir den Zauberstab nicht geben..."

„Es ist Sommer, Severus... weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mit diesen Beinen und Armen in kurzen Sachen aussehen werde?" Remus versuchte seinem frisch angetrauten seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen, um endlich wieder einmal den Enthaarungszauber durchführen zu können.

„Seehr sexy...", umschmeichelte Severus' tiefe Stimme ihn da und sein Wunsch nach dem Zauber schmolz dahin.

* * *

„Weißt du was?", fragte Remus seinen Partner unvermittelt.

„Hm?", meinte Severus, nicht von seiner Tätigkeit aufsehend.

„Wenn du mich damals nicht so lange festgehalten hättest, hätten wir nie erfahren, was wir einander bedeuten."

„Hm.. hmm...", meinte Severus zustimmend, gerade nicht in der Lage mit seinem Mund andere Worte zu formulieren.

„Vielleicht ist ja doch etwas an diesem Stockholm-Syndrom dran...", lamentierte Remus weiter.

„_Was_?" Das war nun doch etwas zuviel für Severus. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Mißtrauisch starrte er seinen Ehemann an, schon befürchtend, daß dieser ihn damals angelogen hatte und er ihn doch nicht liebte.

„Ich meine", erklärte Remus, was er sagen wollte. „Wenn ich in diesen Wochen nicht bemerkt hätte, daß du wirklich so nett sein kannst, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe, und daß du wirklich auf Männer steht, dann hätte ich dir niemals gesagt, wie tief meine Gefühle wirklich für dich sind... Das muß doch dann dieses Syndrom sein, oder?"

Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Es ging also nicht um ihre Gefühle, sondern nur den Mut, sie einander zu gesehen. Nur hatte er für eine solche Diskussion momentan überhaupt keinen Nerv. „Möglich, Remus. Aber willst du nun weiter über die Vergangenheit und irgendwelche Syndrome diskutieren, oder mit der Gegenwart weitermachen?" Zur Verdeutlichung zeigte er auf etwas, was sehr wohl in der Gegenwart zu sein schien.

Remus starrte an sich hinunter. „Gegenwart...", meinte er dann schnell, sehr überzeugend und heftig nickend. „Und _wie_ ich mit der Gegenwart weitermachen will..." Ein breites Grinsen begann über sein Gesicht zu ziehen und er stürzte sich auf Severus, so daß weitere Überlegungen über etwaige Syndrome keine Option mehr waren.

Ende


End file.
